


Whispers

by Baby_Dweet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Dweet/pseuds/Baby_Dweet
Summary: Jake finds Dwights muttering and stuttering endearing. But the distraction in a trial may prove fatal for them.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea in my head for a while and I can't help but write this into a oneshot. Lemme know if yall enjoy these kinds of stories. Please leave comments if ya'll wanna so I may get more ideas from ya'll.   
>  (->w<-)

The bell tolls as the Wraith cloaks as Jake was running through the debris of the Autohaven Wreckers map. Looking vigilant for the near invisible figure roaming the vacinity. Two generators left and no one dead yet. The Wraith was the more forgiving and less violent killers compared to the others but a trial was still a trial and killers need to preform their tasks. Blood is dripping from Jake's side as he muffles his grunts to remain silent to not get caught.

In the distance he could hear the wailing bell toll again, an indication that the Wraith found someone else to chase. He could see Meg running the killer around the gas station. Jake hears a generator being worked on nearby. He moves quickly towards the generator hoping someone might patch him up. As he reaches the generator he sees Dwight working on it. Sweat beading on his forehead looking at every direction for any signs of the Wraith nearby. He glances towards Jake and suddenly stops working to see Jake clutching his side as blood drips down his clothes. Dwight gets the bandages in his pocket and quickly ushers Jake nearby to heal him up.

"Who's getting chased?" Dwight asked Jake. "Meg is running the Wraith in the station for now but I haven't seen Quentin for a while" . Jake answered. "I'll patch you up quick then we finish this generator Quentin probably on the last gen" Dwight said.

"I really need learn to use plants to heal I may ask Claudette for some lessons" Dwight mutters to himself while wrapping the gauze around Jake's side. 'Cute' Jake thinks to himself as he sees Dwight muttering. "What did you say Jake I didn't catch that?" Dwight asked. "It's nothin" 'Dammit stop thinking out loud' Jake turns away as his face flushes a bit but Dwight is focused on his wound. "Okay I thinks that's enough let's do the last generator" Dwight said. 

They both go towards the half finished generator as the bell tolls again signaling that the Wraith is cloaking again. Jake stares at Dwight's face as Dwight is focused on repairing the generator. 'I'm gonna tell him soon' Jake thinks to himself as he watches Dwight as he crosses the wrong wires making the generator explode. "Fuck" Jake swears as he grabs Dwight's wrist running away from the generator. The bell loudly rings near them as the Wraith materializes out of thin air kicking the generator regressing their progress.

"I'll run him around while you finish this generator and open an exit once Quentin finishes his ok" Jake ordered Dwight as he nods in response. "T-take t-this then" Dwight stutters as he lends a flashlight to Jake. Jake ran towards the shack as he vaults noisily through a window grabbing the attention of the killer. Clicking his flashlight to grab his attention and off the generator. He runs towards the pallet as he slams it down hard enough to hit the Wraith stunning him in place. He flashes a beam of light towards the killer's eyes as he breaks the pallet. Temporarily blinded the killer Jake runs towards another pallet as he hears the Wraith cloak back. He barely sees the outline of the killer heading towards the generator Dwight was working on.

"Don't touch him FUCKER" Jake shouts as he flashes his light on the killer to burn him. And burn him he did as the Wraith shouts in pain and agitation. A generator just popped from the other side of the map as Jake was running the killer around another pallet to give Dwight time to finish the last one. He slams another pallet and blinds the killer again as he hears Dwight's generator finish. He sees Meg clicking her flashlight towards the Wraith as she grabs his attention. Jake mouthed his thanks to Meg taking the aggro.

He runs toward Dwight's gate as it was halfway open. The endgame began as another gate was opened and both felt two presences leave the trial. "They both must have escaped" Jake said. The gate blared with a loud noise signaling that it was about to be opened. The gate opened as they both hear the bell near as the Wraith materializes behind them rushing in to get the final hit.

"Run Dwight" Jake shouts as he pushes Dwight forward as the killer lunges at Jake. Pain coursed through like lightning Jake's back as he fell down. "HEX! Jake hurry crawl p-please" Dwight pleaded at the other side tears welling through his eyes. The Wraith cleaned off the blood from his sickle as Jake pushed himself to the exit. 'Just a bit more for Dwight' Jake crawls as the Entity blocks the Wraith from picking him up. The wound on his back healed fully as he pickes himself up noticing Dwight running towards him crying.

"D-don't e-ever do that a-again!" Dwight sobbed as he hugged Jake burying his face in his chest. "I'm sorry I scared you but look I'm fine, we're fine" Jake apologizes as he rubs circles on Dwight's back. "Your stupid for doing that" Dwight mumbles as his face flushes red from crying as he looks Jake in the eyes. "Okay I get it I'll be careful next time I jus' wanna keep you safe" Jake said as he sees Dwight's face flush even redder. "S-stupid d-don't ever scare me like that again and give me my flashlight back!" Dwight stutters as he looks away from Jake still hugging him. Jake laughs as he gives back his flashlight walking together back to the camp. 'Yeah I'll tell you soon' Jake says to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will still be continuing Make your Choice I jus' wanna get this oneshot out of my mind so please leave comments if ya'll want oneshots like these I may take commissions for oneshots for my baby Dweet. (¯w¯)


End file.
